Brand New Start
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Cindy Jordan is not your average sixteen year old girl. That would be hard considering her father is the infamous Creeper demon. Now both of them are hoping for a new start. This new start takes them both to Hogwarts where her father has become the new Defense Teacher. Will Cindy find the one thing she has never had? Friends or perhaps something even more?
1. Prologue

Brand New Start

Harry Potter/Jeepers Creepers Crossover

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Harry Potter/OC

Summary: Cindy Jordan is not your average sixteen year old girl. That would be hard considering her father is the infamous Creeper demon. Now both of them are hoping for a new start. This new start takes them both to Hogwarts where her father has become the new Defense Teacher. Will Cindy find the one thing she has never had? Friends or perhaps something even more?

Cindy: 5'4, mid-back jet-black hair, very pale skin tone, golden brown eyes, jet black wings with a blue undertone.

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was mid-evening when Kara pulled into the gravel driveway leading up to her small ranch style home. As she got out and grabbed the two bags of groceries out of the back, a long shadow fell over her and she couldn't help but grin as a pair of two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back slightly. She tilted her back, her warm honey colored eyes locking with the dark blue ones of her husband.

"Can I help you with something?" Kara asked, moving in her husband's hold until she stood facing him.

"I'm hungry and Cindy soiled her diaper" her husband said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Kara couldn't help but laugh as she looked at her husband. "Who knew that in all the years, the one smell that could stop the infamous creeper in his tracks was the smell of his daughter's poopy diaper".

The creeper who had taken the name Leon upon meeting Kara scowled slightly, his sharp teeth flashing.

"Hey I can handle the smell of death, but not even death comes close to that smell" Leon said, his nose twitching slightly.

"Alright you big baby, here put the groceries away, but leave out the chicken, and I'll go change Cindy" Kara said.

Nodding, Leon took the groceries from his wife and together they headed inside the house. Once inside, Leon went to put the food away, making sure he left out the chicken while Kara went to the living room where her daughter, Cindy was sitting on the couch watching something on the television. Reaching down, Kara picked Cindy up and cuddled her close as she carried her to the small changing table that was in the corner. Kara carefully laid Cindy on her back, being careful of her small jet-black wings that were near her shoulder blades. After changing the diaper and disposing of the dirty one, Kara picked her daughter up and took her back to the living room, setting her back down on the couch.

With her daughter both changed and happily back in front of the television, Kara walked into the kitchen where Leon had just finished putting the rest of the groceries away.

"Hand me the package of chicken, the chef's knife, and a cutting board please dear" Kara asked.

Nodding, Leon grabbed the package of chicken that he had placed in the fridge and handed it to his wife before grabbing the knife and cutting board. As she began cutting up the chicken, Kara asked Leon to put the skillet on the stove and to get the pot ready for the macaroni.

Meanwhile outside the home, perched atop a small grassy knoll stood eight men. Every one of them were wearing army uniforms that were colored black to help camouflage them against the night sky. One of the men was kneeling down, a pair of very high-tech night vision goggles on his head. As he focused the goggles to zoom closer to the house, a comrade knelt down beside him and asked in a gruff voice, "Well did we find him?"

"Affirmative" the man whose name was Prescott said. Reaching up he slipped them off and handed them to his comrade before standing up and turning to face the others.

"Alright men, we've tracked the target here, now I don't know who all is in there, but our orders are to take the target alive if possible so no lethal means, use your tranquilizers. Understood?" There were mutterings of "Yes sir's" along with the sounds of checking and changing ammo from lethal to the tranquilizers. Together as one, the group began moving down the knoll and towards the house.

At once they stormed into the house, Prescott, grabbed Kara and pulled her to him, pressing a 9mm pistol against her temple. For he knew it'd be only a few seconds before their target would be upon them and they needed the leverage. Almost instantly, Leon could smell the men as they entered his home. After making sure Cindy was safe, he strolled into the kitchen where six automatic weapons became trained on him. At the sight of his wife and mate in danger, Leon growled and made to step towards Prescott but stopped when he saw that the man was pressing his weapon against his wife's temple.

"Back up unless of course you'd like me to put a bullet in your wife's head" Prescott said.

A low growl escaped Leon's throat as he looked at Prescott. He needed to get Kara and Cynthia and get out of there as soon as possible. "What do you want human" Leon growled looking at Prescott.

"Our benefactor is very much interested in your physiology, Come with us and no harm will come to your wife or child" Prescott said.

At the mention of his daughter, Leon turned around to see one of Prescott's men holding Cindy. For the first time, Leon didn't know what to do. He glanced back to Kara who was strangely calm. She had a feeling something like this would happen sooner or later.

"Leon, protect our daughter" Kara said before she threw her head back, bashing Prescott's nose causing him to let her go as pain shot through his body. Using the advantage that his wife provided for him, Leon grabbed Cindy from the man who was holding her and took off through the back door.

Leon held Cindy close to him as his wings unfurled. Just as he took flight, his back stiffened as the sound of a gun shot through the air. Hot tears streaked down Leon's cheeks as he flew away, keeping Cindy close to his chest. Now it was just him and Cindy and he'd fight anyone and anything to ensure her survival, even if it meant his own death.

…

Thirteen years passed since that fateful night and ever since then, Leon and Cindy kept on the move. They never stayed settled in one place for to long, feared that Prescott or the person he was working for would find them. One afternoon, Cindy woke up before her father and got dressed so she could go check the mail. At first she had difficulties dressing herself since her wings got in the way but over time she adjusted and managed to do it fine. As she poured herself a cup of tea, she found herself hoping that today they'd finally hear from her father's old friend who possibly had a job for him.

Taking her cup with her, Cindy walked out of the house and walked down the gravel driveway to the mailbox. Upon opening it, she saw that there was just a single envelope. At first she thought it was a bill or something else but upon retrieving it, Cindy saw that instead of a bill it was a letter and it was addressed to both of them in emerald green ink. A grin crossed her lips and she practically flew back to the house. Running up to her father's bedroom, she opened the door and walked inside.

"Daddy wake up, Dumbledore's letter finally came!" Cindy said excitedly.

Instantly, Leon sat up, his wings folding up as he extended his hand for the letter. After slitting open the envelope and reading it, Leon's eyes grew softer and a small grin crossed his lips. "It's official, we're going to Scotland".

**A/N: End of Chapter 1. Please Read and Review! I will be touching up more of The Creeper and Dumbledore's friendship in the next chapter or so. **


	2. A New Job

Brand New Start

Chapter 2

A New Job

Together, Cindy and her father walked off the plane and went to the luggage claim so Cindy could get what measly belongings she had packed. Upon exiting the airport, Cindy looked up at her father and asked "Where are we going again and what exactly is this new job that Dumbledore has for you?"

"Relax Cindy, all will be explained in due time. We're meeting Dumbledore at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron and once we reach there all will be explained" Leon said.

Cindy couldn't help but grumble slightly as she dragged her suitcase behind her. She wanted to know all the information now. Especially since said information made her move halfway around the globe. Around twenty minutes and finally the Leaky Cauldron came into view. As it did, Cindy couldn't help but shudder at the dilapidated state of the pub.

"Uh okay if this is how it looks on the outside, I cringe to see the inside" Cindy said glancing up at her father.

Leon rolled his eyes before together the pair of them walked inside. Upon entering,, Leon looked at Tom, the barkeep and asked "Hello we're here to meet Professor Dumbledore".

"Room eleven sir, would you like me to bring anything up?"

Leon glanced at Cindy before replying. "Perhaps some tea and crumpets"

"I'll bring it up straight away sir" Tom said.

Nodding, together Leon and Cindy headed up to room eleven where upon opening the door, they both saw an elderly, wizened man sitting at the desk. The man had half moon spectacles, and a long flowing silver beard. He was dressed in an emerald traveling cloak and the end of his beard was tucked into his belt. His blue eyes sparkled as Leon and Cindy entered. Standing up he made his way over and clasped Leon's hand in his own.

"It is wonderful to see you again after all these years Leon" Dumbledore said.

"You as well Albus" Leon said as he sat down in one of the chairs opposite the desk, Cindy sitting in the chair besides him.

"So I hear you're looking for a new Defense Teacher for the upcoming school year?" Leon asked as Tom came in with a tray of tea and crumpets.

"That's correct Leon and of course your daughter would be able to attend of course" Dumbledore said pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Uh what kind of school is this?" Cindy asked biting her bottom lip as she was extremely self-conscious of her wings.

A small smile crossed Dumbledore's lips as he said "The school is called Hogwarts and it is a school for wizards and witches. A place where fledgling witches and wizards can come and learn to control their powers".

Cindy's eyes widened as she wasn't expecting that answer. She turned to face her father and asked "Where and how in the hell did you meet him?"

At his daughter's question, Leon's eyes grew somber. "It's a long story Cindy".

"I want to know Daddy" Cindy says.

"To make a long story short, it was about four years after your mother was killed and I was going to kill myself because I missed her so much. However before I could go through with it, Albus found me and talked me out of it".

Cindy bit her bottom lip as her father and Dumbledore began to talk about the post that her father would be taking up over the school year. Cindy knew that the death of her mother had really hit her father hard, she just never realized it was hard enough to drive him to contemplate suicide. Cindy was brought out of her running thoughts on her mother and father by Dumbledore holding out a parchment yellow envelope.

"What's this?" Cindy asked taking the envelope from Dumbledore.

"It has a list of what you will need supply wise for school, along with your train ticket. The place you can get all of that is in Diagon Alley, which the entrance to is in the courtyard behind this pub. I'll open the entrance so that you and your father can go and get them" Dumbledore says.

At the mention of getting supplies, Cindy glanced between her father and Dumbledore. "How will we pay for these things?" Cindy asked, pulling out the list to browse.

"Upon meeting your father and learning about both of you, I started up an account for you both at Gringrotts, which is our bank and that is ran by goblins" Dumbledore explained.

After her father and Dumbledore finished talking, Leon and Cindy followed Dumbledore to the courtyard where he tapped his wand on the brick wall, twice up and three across. As Dumbledore did this, the wall began to move backwards revealing a cobbled street that broke apart and lead to the different shops that lined the alley. Upon opening the entrance to Diagon Alley, Leon bid Dumbledore farewell before he lead Cindy through the opening and down the cobbled street.

As they walked down the cobbled street, Cindy found herself wishing she had a few more pairs of eyes so that she could look at every shop and every nook and cranny. As they walked towards their destination which was a towering white marble building near the end of the alley,

Cindy noticed that some of the children, especially the younger ones were staring at her father fearfully and would go out of their way to move out of his way. Shaking his head, Leon glanced at Cindy and bid her to hurry up.

Once they were closer, Cindy could see the name "Gringrotts" etched in the white marble near the top of the building. Approaching the doors, Cindy noticed they were gold and upon walking past them, she and her father were faced with another set of doors, these being silver and etched with a warning.

_Enter, stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"_**Ok that basically tells me that whoever tries to steal from here is screwed no matter what they tried" **_Cindy thought to herself as she and her father walked into the main hall, past the goblins who were busy with other customers, weighing precious stones, and doing other banking duties. Once they found one that was free, Leon walked up to the counter and placed down the vault key that Dumbledore had given him. Glancing up from his work, the goblin arched an eyebrow.

"Can I help you sir?" the goblin asked.

"Yes I'd like to withdraw some money out of my vault" Leon said.

"Very well, I'll have someone take you down to your vault".

Within a few minutes, a goblin named Griphook approached Leon and Cindy and lead them both to the cart tracks that led deep underground to the vaults. As soon as Cindy and her father were in the cart, Griphook pulled a lever that sent them skyrocketing forward and deep underground. It felt like the ride would last forever when suddenly the cart stopped and Griphook got out.

"Vault 837, key please" Griphook asked.

Shaking slightly, Leon and Cindy removed themselves from the cart and Leon handed the vault key to Griphook, who in turn lifted a hidden hatch and inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. As he did so, smoke billowed and the hinges groaned as the vault door slowly swung forward. As it did, Cindy's eyes widened as she saw the mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins that stacked the vault floor to ceiling.

"Dumbledore gave all of this to us?" she asked looking to her father.

"What can I say Cindy, Dumbledore is not only a good person but he believes that even in the darkest of people, there is a glimmer of goodness" Leon said.

"The gold coins are known as galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze are knuts" Griphook explained as Leon handed him a leather pouch to put some of the money in.

"Put in a little extra please Griphook as most of what we withdrawal today will be going towards supplies".

Once Cindy had her money for supplies, and they were topside, the began to get started on the list. They first went to Flourish and Blots where they purchased the necessary books that Cindy would need. After that, they ventured to the apothecary where Cindy purchased her cauldron, scales, and a basic apothecary ingredient kit. After getting the basic supplies, and before heading to get her wand, they stopped at Madame Malkin's to get her robes, After taking Cindy's measurements, Madame Malkin told them to come back later as she had to put in some alterations to accustom Cindy's wings.

Stopping outside, Ollivander's Wand Shop, Leon took some money from the leather pouch and told Cindy to go in without him, that he had something to pick up for her and that he'd return shortly. Biting her bottom lip and giving her father a nod, Cindy gripped the door handle, twisted it, pulled the door open and walked inside. As she did, a little bell sounded above her, signaling to Ollivander who was deep in the shop that a customer had arrived. Cindy glanced around at the towering shelves lined with velvet boxes. She was just debating if she should come back later, when Ollivander came out of the shadows, his silver eyes flashing slightly.

"Welcome to my wand shop, you don't look like you're eleven, but again this would be your first year at Hogwarts, is that correct?" Ollivander asked.

"Y..Yes it will be" Cindy said trying to swallow her nervousness and fear.

"Here at my shop, I use three main magical cores in my wand constructing. I use unicorn tail hairs, dragon heartstring, and the tail feathers from phoenixes. No two wands are ever the same" Ollivander explained.

Nodding in understanding, Cindy watched as Ollivander disappeared back into the shadows of the store, only to come back a few minutes later, arms ladled with boxes. Walking up to the counter, Ollivander placed the boxes on the counter and opened the first one and produced the wand from inside.

"Try this, elm, seven and a quarter inches long, and unicorn tail hair, quite springy" Ollivander said handing the wand to Cindy who took it in her right hand.

As she took it in her hand, Cindy gave it a little wave, feeling quite foolish as she did so. When nothing happened, Ollivander took the wand back and put it back in it's box before moving onto the next one.

"Let's try this one, oak, nine inches long, phoenix tail feather, nice and supple" Ollivander said handing the second wand to Cindy.

Just like the first wand, after waving it around, nothing happened. This wand like the first one, was taken back by Ollivander and placed back in it's box. This went on for a good half hour and Cindy found herself thinking that none of the wands in the store would choose her.

"Hmm tricky customer eh? Don't worry dear we'll find something for you here" Ollivander said coming back with a few more boxes.

Cindy nodded but inside she couldn't be to sure as they had gone through at least thirty wands, and not a single one chose her. It was extremely frustrating and made her question whether or not she was qualified to even go to Hogwarts.

"Here try this one, cherry, ten and three quarters long, and dragon heartstring, slightly springy".

Taking the wand into her hand, Cindy suddenly felt a surge of warmth rush down from her hand to throughout her body. As she brought the wand down through the dusty air, a shower of emerald sparks shot out of the tip. The sight brought a smile both to her lips and to the face of Ollivander.

"Excellent, that will be seven galleons please" Ollivander said as he took the wand back, placed it back in its box and then proceeded to wrap it as Cindy fished seven gold galleons out of the money pouch.

After handing over the money, Cindy tucked the wrapped wand box under her arm and turned to leave the store when an amazing sight caught her eye. Standing outside was her father and clutched in his hand was a bird cage and inside was the most beautiful owl Cindy had ever seen. It was colored black and silver and its eyes were an emeraldish gold color.

"Wow" Cindy muttered to herself.

**A/N: End of Chapter 2. Please Read and Review! **


End file.
